Is It Hot In Here? Re-Post
by sKRIllexX3 147
Summary: Chizuru and Ryuu tease each other what happens when a new outfit,running,a shower, and more than 5 years of pent up sexual frustration combine and explode?... LEMONLEMONLEMON! Rated M for a reason ,Anyways Please Enjoy And Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Is It Hot In Here?**

**A/N - hey guys its been forever! I'm sorry it's been so long , don't think I have forgotten about you :D**** well this isn't the sequal to Slip up, but I think a new story is in order. well enjoy beautiful. 'thoughts' "speech" I Dont Own Kimi Ni Todoke Only This Plot :DD**

**Chizuru's POV**

'Oh Ryu isn't here. Well I'll just got to his room and wait for him. He should be back pretty soon , probably just running again.' I thought. 'I wonder what he thinks about when he runs , while the sweat runs down his face to his chest and down his finely sculpted back …

'NO Chizu stop thinking like this he is your friend. Your very well built friend, that is sexy as hell and is very fuckable'. "FUCK!" I'm not supposed to agree with this very dangerous voice. But I wouldn't say no if he offered himself to me very persistantly.

**No One's POV**

"What's the sudden outburst for Chizu?" The sexy and very familiar velvet-like voice of her childhood friend brougt her out of her daze. She looked up suddenly happier at the sight of her friend.

Remembering the reason she came here in the first place she stood up and twirled around so he could get a good view of the outfit she was wearing. "It's new!" she explained with a goofy smile.

It was a red strapless dress that came mid-thigh. Her shoes were black pumps that made her Ryu's height and accentuated her long legs. To go along with it all she had her hair in curls and black mascara and eyeliner, and red lipstck. She was a sight to see for any gender.

**Ryu's POV**

I walked in and got a full view of Chizu's cleavage as she stared at her lap. As I stared at her in a daze she suddenly screamed. Pulling me out of my trans I get myself together and ask her whats wrong. She lit up and in the same instance twirled around , giving me a peek at her blue and white striped boy-shorts, making me hard.

"It's O.K. I guess". 'Who or what am I kidding she looks **damn **sexy in that dress. It just makes me want to rip it off of her and take her right here and now.'

Keeping my cool I walk over and get clothes ready for my shower. I turn around and she looks like someone just ran over her dog right in front of her. I couldn't stand it so I walked over and whisper in her ear " You don't want me to tell you the truth about how you look, you would be too embarassed."

I walked towards the bathroom door next to my closet and said " I'm going to take a shower you can join me if you're feeling particularly bold tonight." Smirking I walked out of sight into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I turned on the shower as hot as I could stand it and took off my socks and shirt before I realized I left my pile of clean clothes on my dresser. So I walked back into the room apparently suprising Chizu enough to make her jump and fall of my bed landing on her ass, making me rush over and ask if she was okay after chuckling a bit.

" I'm okay I was just surprised a little that's all." she explained. "Like what you see Chizu?" I said smirking a bit noticing that she still hadn't looked me in the eyes yet. I got up and walked to the dresser and heard her say "And if I do Ryu?" I was a little surprised at what she said making me remember my earlier statement "Then, my earlier offer still stands." I said turning enough for her to see me wink and dissappear behind the bathroom door.

'Damn, that girl knows how to drive me crazy!' I thought while setting my clean clothes down in a safe spot and stripping out of my other clothes and steppping into the shower, wincing a bit at the heat of the water, but then slowly getting used to it and reminding of my hard member that I needed too take care of. 'I don't think she realizes how much she affects me'. Thinking this I braced myself for the pleasure I would receive by my imagination's version of Chizu.

Please R&R. Next Chapter Comes After 8 reviews X3

Romance- you're evil 0-0

Humor-chan- RAWRRR! How dare you it was getting to the climax (lawlz literally)

Me- well how am I Supposed to know people like this or not. i can't just write w/o any kind of knowledge on how other people feel about this right?

Humor-chan- well yeah. fine I get it so you guys better review quick

Romance- hey calm down humor-chan anyways please R&R so i can come play

CrazyKinkyMonster-san- Pretty please I need to show up and do some stuff with some things and yeah it'll be fun so hurry up :33

Okay guys only until 8 reviews will i update this chapter so get you friends to review and you review and whoever else to review BYE-bye

i Love You Beautiful!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen minna. I've been super busy with a lot of stuff. I cant believe I forgot all about fanfiction and even though I havent gotten 8 reviews I will give you the second chapter instead to make up for it. ****J**

**Chapter 2**

As Chizu sat there she thought dangerous thoughts. ' Well, he did offer, and I need to take off all the make-up , and a shower would help my feet from being so sore from all the high-heels I've been wearing.' ' It's fine, you guys have been together for forever, you'll finally be able to see him naked!' " I can't because if I do then everything will change, and then it'll be awkward," she said quietly.

**Ryu's Pov**

As I stood in the smoldering hot water I thought about how Chizu was always happy and how whenever she heard about my brother that made her really sad and I was there to help her. I thought about how beautifully naïve she was and I thought about how sexy she is. About how her legs seemed to go on for days. Just thinking about her made me drip pre-cum. My hands traveled from my neck and I shivered slightly because it was the most sensative part of my body, and then down my navel, which was hard as a rock,I might add, because of all the running and baseball I do. Then down to my head and I slowly rubbed it and my knees buckled slightly because of the lack of attention I had showed my cock this whole time. I moved my hand down my shaft exposing the mushroom like head and using my other hand I softly massaged it making me moan slightly and then I stopped, I heard a movement in the other room and I wanted to make sure she didn't hear me so I was completely still. the only noise being made was the pitter patter of the water beating against the porceline tub. I waited until I couldn't hold it in anymore and continued to stroke my length. I tried to hold in all the noises and I was doing a pretty good job, the only noises to be heard were my heavy breaths. That was, until I heard Chizu open the door….

**Chizu's Pov**

I was tired of waiting alone so I decided to distract myself by being nosy. I snooped around his room and looked through his drawers and found a box 'oohh boxes usually have interesting items in them J' I took it out of the drawer carefully and sat back down on the bed and opened up the box. It was a bunch of pictures of me and him when we were little. I looked through them and the closer I payed attention the more I realized that he always looked at me with a different look than the look he had when he was on his team pictures and with Shouta. He always had a look of.. adoration maybe? or maybe it was happiness with a twist. I couldn't figure it out but whatever it was, it was meant for only me…. Then it hit me! All this time that he would whisper things into my ear fofr only me and he would always smile at me or help me when I was sad; the way he was always there for me and tried to make me feel better. it wasn't because he was a friend it was because he loved me…. I cant believe I didn't realize it sooner. To think he's held back his urges and his lust this long, it turns me on just thinking about it. Oh! he offered me to shower with him earlier… He's been in there for a long time.. Is he waiting for me to take up his offer? Or does he always take this long? I cant remember… I don't even care anymore I'll just go in and see if he was being honest with me.


End file.
